


Stray

by SUNgoddessOKAMI



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Cloud Strife Has Mental Health Issues, Experimentation, Fluff, M/M, Omega Cloud Strife, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Shifters, Smut, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII), Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNgoddessOKAMI/pseuds/SUNgoddessOKAMI
Summary: Cloud Strife had figured his life had finally settled into normalcy, he had a steady job, his own apartment and a routine that worked for his needs as an omega. That is until he meets the most entrancing alpha, with shocking blue eyes and a charming smile, and his normal life is shattered over the course of a single night.He finds himself thrust headfirst into the world of shifters and werewolves, where a stray like him has no place to call his own.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

“Got a half-caf, mocha latte here!” The blonde didn’t even look to see if the patron got her coffee, he set it down, and moved on to the next order.

It was unusually busy for a wednesday, and Cloud was anxious to leave. It was as if every time he tried to step away from the counter, the bell on the door would jingle and a whole new group came wandering in. With each new soy-free, ultra vegan, blonde roast with 2 pumps sugar and 4 pumps non-dairy creamer, he grew more and more agitated.

Tifa was damn lucky he was good at his job. The thought that she owed him for covering her shift tonight crossed his mind, but then he remembered that she let him have an entire week off every six months, no questions asked. He was lucky he had such an understanding boss, or maybe it was her alpha instincts kicking in. To make sure the lowly omega in her care was safe from incessant flirting of any other alpha that wandered into the cafe.

Customer service while going through a heat was the most miserable thing Cloud has ever experienced, and he’s crashed his motorcycle on a few occasions. He was thankful he was human. It was common knowledge that humans had it easiest when it came to their natural instincts. Shifters, and other non-humans in general, had a significantly more intense experience. Still didn’t mean he wanted to deal with it in public, making coffees for a bunch of women, and men, who were way too interested in what his ass looked like.

And he would rather not risk a repeat of his first experience...

Lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed the taller man at the counter until he cleared his throat.

Cloud whipped around, and attempted to wipe away the annoyed look that immediately dominated his features. Based on the smirk the man wore on his face, he had failed. Cloud couldn’t help but inspect him for a moment. Easily a head taller than his own five feet, and eight inches, the man leaned against the counter, smirk drifting into a friendly smile. He wore a sleeveless turtleneck that left his tanned, and toned, arms on display. Cloud quickly shifted his gaze up to his face.

Big mistake. He was gorgeous.

With a smile that was absolutely breathtaking, and blue eyes that sparkled with silent laughter. And was it a trick of the light, or were they glowing? The only thing that marred his face was a faint, cross shaped scar along his jaw, but it really just added more character. Cloud swallowed hard, and shook his head to regain his senses.

“W-what can I get for you?”

“Just a black coffee, please,” the dark haired man smiled, and Cloud turned to pour his coffee in a daze.

Cloud turned to hand the drink back, “B-black coffee.”

“Thanks! I’ll see you around!” The dark haired man gave a wave, and before he turned away, Cloud could have sworn he caught a strange glint in the man’s eye. Something predatory and entirely feral. It made his stomach clench and his breath catch in his throat.

Cloud leaned back against the counter. Taking in a deep breath he held it for a moment, and then slowly released, attempting to calm his nerves. He had no idea what just happened, but something about that man… He both wanted to run to and away from him at the same time. By the time he had relegated his breathing, the cafe had cleared out.

And he realized the strange man never paid for his coffee.

Cloud groaned as he locked the door. He had never done something so stupid before. Would serve him right to lose that 100 gil for being completely enamored with a man he had known for all of two minutes. He quickly paid for the drink he had accidentally given away, and counted down the till. Tifa had already agreed she would mop in the morning, so that just left him to clean the coffee pots and flip the chairs up onto the tables.

By the time he had finished the sun was setting. He liked this time of day best. The route he took home was always free of traffic of any kind, and he was finally left alone with his thoughts. Though, this time around those thoughts fell back to that man, with his strong arms, and intense gaze. Cloud swallowed hard. His palms had started to feel sweaty, and his whole body gave a shudder.

He tried to focus on his irritation to curb the arousal, but his body ignored the attempts. He didn’t even know this man! How could he be that turned on after exchanging only a few words? What the hell was he… Oh. Oh no.

Cloud knew exactly what it was, and it had apparently decided to come a day early. He hefted out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face. Whatever, he was on his way home anyway, and would be at his apartment soon, just one more block to go. That guy was probably an alpha. That’s why he was so thrown off by him, and if he was cycling early, then… 

A garbage can falling over startled Cloud out of his thoughts. He turned quickly and surveyed his surroundings. There wasn’t anything in the alley with him, at least not anymore. Was probably just a wayward stray cat or something. He kept reassuring himself it was nothing, but that didn’t stop the anxiety from creeping into his chest.

Today had been a rough, and frustrating day, and he was ready to just go home and relax. No people for a week. He would be in heat, and miserable, but at least he would be able to do it with no ridiculous coffee orders. And he could do it in nothing but his boxers if he wanted. It was a sound plan. Maybe he would order some food delivery.

Cloud’s mood began to perk up slightly at the thought of food, and he picked up his pace as he rounded the corner.

And was face to face with a massive, gray wolf.

Cloud halted in place, his entire body freezing in the creature’s gaze. It’s eyes glowed in an unearthly way, the street lights reflecting off them. It was easily larger than a car, even hunched over as it was. It’s muscles bunched and trembled in an unnatural way, it almost looked pained. He felt it’s breath on his face as it leaned in, inhaling deeply. When it’s eyes dilated Cloud’s stomach dropped. It was clearly scenting him, and as it’s body tensed, he felt a shiver of fear rip through his own. There was no way he could outrun this creature.

But every instinct screamed at him to move away, get away from this thing. If he didn’t, he would die.

The beast leaned in, pressing it’s snout against his neck, saliva dripping from it’s open maw. It was clear it was an alpha. And he clearly wanted to do more than just eat him.

For the first time in his life, Cloud gave in to his instincts.

He turned and ran.

The blonde had no idea where he was going, he just knew it had to be as far away from this creature as possible. Ducking and dodging through the alleyways, vaulting over dumpsters, trying to get anything between him, and the massive wolf. He could feel it’s breath on his neck still, and the only thing keeping him from collapsing in exhaustion was the fear pumping through his veins. He could hear traffic to his left, so he skidded into the wall as he tried to turn faster than his body could keep up. Pushing himself ahead he could see the alleyway open up into the street.

He noticed too late there was a chain link fence between him and freedom.

Before Cloud could react the wolf was upon him. Teeth sank into his arm, and he cried out in pain. He frantically attempted to grab at anything solid that he could hit the massive creature with. His fingers connected with a rusted pipe, and he swung against its face. There was a loud crack, and the wolf howled in pain. He had only made it angrier, and it swiped the pipe away as if it were a twig.

Cloud tried to pull himself away while it was distracted, and while he was turned the angry creature had him by the shoulder. Biting down, he felt the bones crunch, and Cloud let out a scream of agony. The wolf threw him down, snarling in anger. Cloud watched in a daze as the creature surveyed him, his own blood mixed with the saliva dripping from its maw. He struggled to breathe and coughed, somehow knowing he was choking on his own blood.

This is it. This is the end of Cloud Strife, 21 year old cafe barista, and motorcycle enthusiast. Cloud attempted to pull himself up, but collapsed to the ground. His head was buzzing, and growing fuzzy from pain and blood loss. This wasn’t how he wanted it to end… He knew he didn’t really have much choice in the matter, but he had hoped he would have at least gotten to actually live a little. He closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

But it never came.

Instead he heard an inhuman snarl as the wolf towering above him was torn away. Two snarls? How many of these things were there in the city? Cloud tried to open his eyes, but the world spun. On the edge of his vision he could see a mass of fur and claws, teeth flashing and a body being thrown into a building. A second (third?) wolf joined the first, and fell upon Cloud’s assailant. Jaws clamping around its neck with a sickening snap.

Cloud’s stomach churned, and he closed his eyes. It was getting hard to breathe. Everything felt weak, and faint, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. He let out a small whimper.

Footsteps approached. Someone was kneeling beside him.

“Angeal… He’s still alive.”

“Shit.”

Cloud felt a hand on his face, gently tilting it upward. He pried his eyes open, and after the struggle he was rewarded with those piercing blue eyes. The man had a cross shaped scar on his cheek.

“You’re gonna be ok. I promise.”

\---

Agonizing pain.

That was the only sensation Cloud was aware of.

His gasps for air were shallow and tremors tore through his feverish body. The clothes rubbing against his skin felt like sandpaper, and his lungs were on fire. Bones felt like they were brittle, but when he tried to curl into himself for comfort the movements made him cry out in pain.

Cloud was aware he wasn’t alone, wherever he was. He could hear hushed voices. One spoke in a concerned tone, filled with emotion, and the other was calmer, as if trying to reassure the first voice.

Occasionally he would feel a soft touch to his forehead or his cheek, and he would attempt to thrash away from the burning pain of the contact. Only to choke on the agony tearing through his chest with the movement.

He let out one last pathetic whimper, and gave in to nothingness.

\---

“You really need to stop touching him.”

“I’m sorry, Ange! I just… I wish I could do something to help!” The dark haired man slumped back with a pout.

“I understand, Zack. What you can do to help him, is quit pawing all over him,” Angeal eyed his younger friend and crossed his arms. “You’re too much of a puppy for your own good. All touching does is cause his over-sensitive body pain. Unless his pre-heat is what’s getting to you…”

“No!” Zack jumped up, face turning red at the thought. He did want to make the new blonde feel better, but he wouldn’t be truthful if he said the scent from the unconscious omega hadn’t caught his attention. Hell it had caught his attention when he was passing the cafe. It was the whole reason he went in to get a better look at the young man who had smelled absolutely heavenly.

“Because I’ll get the leash again, if I absolutely need to,” The older man smirked.

Zack just swallowed and his face reddened further. “Y-you really don’t need to do that. I’ll be good. I won’t touch him again.”

Zack sat back down on the floor, crossed his legs, and made a show of putting his hands in his lap.

“Good boy,” Angeal chuckled. “Genesis is supposed to be coming by. Apparently the wolf who attacked him was one of his pack. Was unstable when they found him in the first place, and lost control even more.”

“I imagine he’s not happy about that,” Zack mused, glancing back up to Angeal.

“One of his wolves going feral in someone else’s territory? No, he’s not thrilled.”

Angeal looked down at Zack. The younger man had turned his head back to watch the blonde, who seemed to have fallen fully unconscious. He wasn’t whimpering anymore, but his body would occasionally seize and tremble for a moment before falling still again. Zack’s gaze had darkened, his mind spiraling inward, remembering a very similar experience. It took Angeal a few tries to shake him out of his tormented thoughts, and Zack looked back up at him in a daze.

“Hey, will you be ok while I’m gone? I can have Kunsel or Luxiere--” But Zack cut him off.

“No, I’ll be fine. Just… Lost in thought for a minute,” Zack glanced over to the trembling blonde. “I won’t touch him.”

Angeal nodded, giving Zack a comforting pat to his shoulder. Zack didn’t bother to look up when he left the room. The door clicking shut and the sound of a deadbolt sliding home echoed in the room.

\---

Cloud wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious, but the agony he remembered had dissipated. He felt sore all over, especially his arm and shoulder where he had… Where he had been ravaged by that huge wolf. He pried his eyes open, and was immediately confused.

The ceiling was padded?

He carefully turned his head to try to take in his surroundings. The light from the inset ceiling lamps was dim and warm. The padding spread across the walls and, judging from the cushioned feel under his aching back, the floor. Taking in a shaking breath, Cloud tried to calm his senses. Everything felt… Wrong. Far too intense, and overwhelming. How could being in a padded room with no windows be overwhelming?

When he tried to sit up, a sharp pain tore through his shoulder, making him yelp and fall back. He reached over with his paw to inspect the wound. Wait, his paw? Cloud pulled his hands up to his face, eyes growing wide as he realized his hands were now more paw-like. They were covered in a light colored fur over his hands, and down his arms. Sharp claws had replaced fingernails, dark pads at the tips of his fingers.

His breath hitched with fear. What had happened to him? He forced himself up, clenching his teeth through the pain, and inspected the rest of his body immediately noticing his clothing was missing. His torso was covered in the same soft fur as his arms, lighter along his belly, transitioning to a deeper gold across the backs of his arms and legs. He assumed across his back as well. A fluffy tail curled around him, and his legs looked… Off. Like there were extra joints, shaped more like a hybridization of a man’s and a dog’s. His feet were honest to gods paws.

Cloud wrapped his arms around himself, clenching his eyes shut. This had to be a dream, this couldn’t be real. He would wake up, and he’d be in his apartment, miserable and in heat. Closing his eyes, he focused on calming his breathing. Deep inhale, hold for a moment, exhale. It was the only thing keeping him from breaking down.

He lost track of how long he focused on his breathing, shaken out of his meditative state by the most overwhelming scent he had experienced in his entire life. It triggered his flight instinct first, but then shifted to a keen arousal. No, he can’t think like that. Being aroused was the absolutely last thing he wanted right now. Not with an alpha approaching and his clothes missing.

Struggling to pull himself up on his strange new legs, Cloud pushed himself back from the door. His back against the wall he felt a little more secure. But just a little. When the locks disengaged and the door began to squeal open, he felt panic begin to rise in his body. Why was he here? What did this alpha want with him?!

Maybe he could catch the alpha off guard and escape.

Determined to get away before anything worse could happen to him, Cloud pulled himself up to his feet. He wobbled dangerously and fell back into the wall. There was no way he could run on these new legs. Terror was beginning to tear into his chest, but he wouldn’t give in. He couldn’t. The least he could do was put up a fight, and make this alpha regret taking him here.

A tired man stepped into the room. His dark hair wild and unkempt, as if he had been repeatedly running his hands through it. He sighed heavily and closed the door behind him, but Cloud didn’t hear it lock this time. The thought that he might be able to get away after all was crushed at the reminder that this was an alpha in front of him. Even an exhausted alpha was still stronger than an omega. Especially one who couldn’t seem to walk properly anymore.

When the man finally turned, their eyes locked. It was the gorgeous man from the cafe. The one who forgot to pay. The shock and relief that played across his face caused Cloud even more confusion. 

“You’re okay! I’m really glad!” Cloud was blinded by his smile. Why was this stranger so happy to see him? How did he even recognize him after what happened?

The man stepped towards him, going on about how he was convinced Cloud would die, and some guy named Angeal kept trying to reassure him. Cloud lost focus on the man’s words as he came closer, reaching out a hand to touch him. His stomach and heart leapt that the alpha was coming closer, going to touch him. His need to be touched sent a wave of heat through his body, and his breath quickened. 

Don’t touch me! He wanted to yell, but it just came out as a pitiful whine. The larger man didn’t seem to notice, still prattling on about gods knows what while he got close enough to Cloud. Finally his fear offset his omega instincts, and he lashed out, biting the other man’s hand. He tasted blood on his tongue, and it was almost intoxicating.

The dark haired man had jumped back with a yelp of pain, inspecting his hand. Cloud began to tremble in fear and fell to the floor, burying his face into his hands, pulling his knees up to shield his body. Gods, he had bitten an alpha! A whimper rose from his throat, and he didn’t expect to feel the presence of the alpha next to him, sitting against the wall.

Cloud refused to look up at him.

“Hey, it’s alright… I’m not going to do anything to you. I guess I got a little too excited that you were ok!” The man laughed softly, his tone was reassuring. “I’m sorry I scared you. I deserved that.”

Cloud couldn’t help but turn his head to look at him, peering over in confusion. Why was he apologizing? Cloud was the one who bit him!

“Angeal told me you would probably be a bit rattled when you woke up. Especially with how violently you were turned…” The alpha’s voice trailed off, losing himself in thought for a moment. But almost as quickly, the smile returned to his face. “But you’re safe here. For as long as you need!”

Cloud’s brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t fully understand what was going on, why this stranger was being so kind, and caring. Especially an alpha. A non human alpha. Cloud could tell now, this man was no human. The scent alone was enough to intoxicate and terrify him. He knew more powerful shifters would take an omega wherever, whenever, and that wolf he had met the other night had just jabbed his already present fear closer to home. Why would this man be any different? He just wanted to go home.

He hadn’t noticed the man had pulled himself up and was standing before him again, hands casually placed at his hips, smiling down at Cloud. He just blinked up at him for a moment, unsure if she should trust this man, but he didn’t have much choice.

Cloud carefully pushed himself up to his feet, bracing against the wall for support. He looked over at the alpha. Cloud was surprised to see that they stood face to face. He was absolutely certain the man had been significantly taller than he was… All of this was so confusing, and overwhelming, his head had started to ache.

“Hey, my name’s Zack,” the alpha smiled at him again.

Cloud opened his muzzle to respond, and promptly closed it, brow furrowing. Would he be able to speak like this?

Zack tilted his head in confusion, but he seemed to realize Cloud’s reluctance immediately. “Oh! You should be able to talk like that. You have a muzzle, but your vocal chords are still very similar to your human form!” The man touched his own throat, as if to demonstrate what he was saying. “It just might feel weird to talk with your mouth shaped a bit differently. Just takes some practice,” he reassured with a smile.

This guy smiles way too much… Cloud grumbled inwardly. He had no patience for dealing with people this energetic and excited all the time. But it would seem he’s stuck with this overly happy, yet terrifying, alpha for the time being.

“C...Cloud.” Zack didn’t seem to immediately follow what he was saying, and Cloud huffed in irritation. Speaking wasn’t as much of a struggle as he expected it to be, but it wasn’t easy with this new shape. “My… My name.”

“Oh!” Zack just grinned. “I’m glad to officially meet you, Cloud!”

Cloud shifted on his paws uncomfortably. He didn’t like the alpha smiling at him this much. And he was too friendly. It just made Cloud anxious to know what he wanted from him.

“Angeal wanted me to have you come upstairs once you were conscious. We have a room you can stay in.” Zack looked up and down Cloud’s form with a smirk. His eyes slowly made contact with Cloud’s again with such intensity that he felt heat pool in his stomach. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed by his nude form, even if it was covered in fur. “I’ve got some clothes that should fit you, c’mon.”

Before Cloud could respond, Zack was pulling the door open and striding out of the room. Cloud stumbled a bit on his clumsy new paws, but he carefully made his way out of the room. He kept one hand along the wall for balance, and followed Zack down the hallway. There were rooms on either side of the hall, all open with the lights off, but he peered in as they passed by. Cloud thought they looked like hospital rooms, which Zack quickly confirmed, used for wolves who needed medical care The stairs at the end gave Cloud some trouble, but he didn’t want to be seen struggling, so he powered through. 

Zack led him down endless halls and into what he assumed was the main foyer of the building. It was huge. Massive glass windows vaulted all the way to the ceiling, letting the natural sunlight illuminate the room. There was what looked like a crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, catching the light of the sunset and reflecting it back against the walls. They traveled past a set of large double doors that were closed, so Cloud could only imagine what ornate room lay beyond.

When Zack reached the bottom of a set of stairs curving upward to the second floor, Cloud growled in frustration. His new legs were already feeling tired from the first set of stairs, and then wandering through the villa. But he didn’t have time to complain, because Zack was already at the top and disappearing down the hallway above.

They finally stopped outside a room at the far end of the hallway, and Zack let himself in, holding the door for Cloud. It was a simple room, had a double bed, and a dresser for clothing. A door was left open to reveal a bathroom, fully equipped with a bathtub and shower. A window on one wall had the curtains drawn, blocking out the light of the setting sun. The full length mirror hanging on the closet door is what caught Cloud’s attention. He barely noticed when Zack said he would be right back, closing the door behind him.

He reluctantly moved to stand in front of the mirror, to finally look at himself. He knew what had happened, he had already seen his body. Somehow seeing himself in the mirror made everything feel so much more real. His face was entirely lupine, the only feature that he fully recognized were his sky-blue eyes. The fur on top of his head held a semblance to his spiky blonde hairstyle. If he hadn’t been so in shock, he would have found it funny.

Everything felt so surreal. The last thing he remembered was walking home from work, he was jumped by a rabid wolf, and the next thing Cloud knew he was waking up looking like this. What had happened to him? He unconsciously ran his fingers along his chest, up the thicker fur on his neck, and along his jaw and cheek. Cloud tried to keep his breathing in check, but he was struggling harder now he was alone.

All he wanted to do was break down.

You can’t do that, he reminded himself harshly. Zack will be back, and you don’t want him to see you wallowing, right?

Cloud had sunk down to sit on the bed, losing himself in thought when Zack returned. He slowly looked up at the alpha standing before him, clothes draped over one arm. He laid them out on the bed to show Cloud.

“So, I realized that we’re the same size right now, but clothes for my human form aren’t really meant to be worn by a wolf. They’re shaped all wrong,” Zack explained, crossing his arms with a chuckle. “And I don’t really have much clothing for when I’m a wolf either, ‘cause, y’know. It’s easier just to be nude.”

Cloud grumbled softly, and Zack shrugged at him with a knowing smile.

“So I brought you some of my gym clothes. Just exercise shorts and some t-shirts. The shorts I already poked a hole through for your new tail,” Zack wiggled a finger through the back of the shorts proudly. “I hope this will be alright for now.”

“Why are you doing this? You don’t even know me.” Cloud was surprised by how easy it was for him to speak. Wasn’t so difficult to get used to having a muzzle after all.

Zack just handed Cloud a pair of pants and a shirt, and sat down on the bed next to him. Cloud quickly pulled the clothing on, struggling a moment with the tail and the waist of the shorts, but he wouldn’t let Zack help. He sat back down next to the other man, looking at him expectantly.

Zack sighed, seeing he wasn’t going to get out of here without some sort of explanation.

“We don’t know you, but we’re responsible for you. You were turned by another werewolf, and one of our jobs is to help when that happens. Well, it’s Angeal’s job. I just sort of live here,” Zack chuckled. “So for now, you’ll be safe here. From other wolves, other alphas, you name it. Nobody messes with Angeal.”

Cloud just nodded, numbly.

Zack looked back over to him. “You hungry? I could find you some food.”

Cloud was starving, but at the same time his stomach was churning with the uncertainty for what his future held.

“I… I think I want to sleep,” he murmured. His head felt like it was in a vice, and his whole body felt suddenly heavy.

“Alright, Cloud,” Zack smiled at him again. Seemed to have become his favorite thing to do to Cloud. Blind him with that beautiful smile. “Get some rest, and if you get hungry, come find me. I’m no cook, but I can make you a mean peanut butter sandwich!”

Zack patted Cloud’s arm softly, noticing that the blonde wolf didn’t flinch at the touch this time. He gave Cloud another, gentler, smile, and disappeared out the door of Cloud’s new bedroom, the latch clicking softly behind him.

The blonde sat there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts of what had happened today. Cloud still didn’t know how long he had been unconscious, but it can’t have been more than a day, he was still in his pre-heat. Which led to the next thought, which was how unbearably sensitive all his senses had become. Zack’s scent had been intoxicating, and while the fear he felt with it had ebbed over the short time they spent together, the arousal and need to be near him had intensified. Especially now the alpha had gone. Something in him ached to go find him, and press his body into his.

Cloud shook his head furiously, and threw himself into the pillows. This was why he spent his heats alone. He didn’t want to become some needy omega, unable to feel complete without his alpha. An alpha. Zack was not his alpha. He didn’t want to admit it, but with Zack gone, the fear had begun to creep back in. Would he ever be able to change out of this shape? Zack said he had a human and a wolf form, so maybe Cloud had a chance to change back. He just needed to figure out how to do it. The sooner he did, the sooner he could go back home and have everything get back to normal.

A huge yawn escaped the blonde wolf, and he burrowed himself under the covers, pushing the extra clothes onto the floor. He just needed to get some sleep. After he rested the headache would be gone, and he could think more clearly. Keep his thoughts from drifting to Zack.

But the scent of the alpha that clung to the clothes he wore was incredibly distracting, and as he drifted off to sleep, his dreams led him to Zack’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight filtered through the break in the curtains, casting Cloud’s bedroom in a silver hue. His normally golden hair shimmered in the moonlight, and his fair skin seemed even fairer in the soft tones of the night. At some point in his sleep he had stripped himself of his shirt, letting the air cool his heated skin.

The bedroom door softly opened, a dark figure slinking into his room. Blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. He padded silently over to Cloud, spread across his bed, still sleeping comfortably. The blonde stirred when the bed dipped down with the larger man’s weight. Sky blue eyes fluttered open, unsurprised to see he wasn’t alone.

“Zack?” Cloud murmured softly.

“Hey,” Zack greeted softly, shifting to pull himself further onto the bed. Cloud felt his hands tenderly brush across his stomach and sides, breath catching at the skin to skin contact. His stomach tightened, and heat blossomed through his chest and spread downward, pooling in his groin.

Cloud opened his mouth to ask Zack what was going on, but he was silenced with Zack’s hungry kiss, utterly devouring him. He squirmed under the larger man’s body, pressing as much of himself against the alpha that was now straddling him. Arms wrapping up over Zack’s shoulders, fingers tangling in his messy, dark hair. Cloud couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, his moans lost into Zack’s hot mouth as their tongues tasted and tangled in one another. He couldn’t help but whimper when Zack pulled away, lips and tongue drifting along his jaw, and up against his neck. Cloud eagerly bared it for him.

A jolt tore through Cloud’s body as Zack nipped in that spot. He couldn’t help but let out a low moan, his hips grinding against Zack’s. His whole body aching with need. Zack’s scent was absolutely intoxicating, causing him to lose himself entirely. Every inch of him aching to be taken, to be claimed.

Zack’s hands slid down Cloud’s body with a purpose, toying with the waistband of his shorts. Cloud whimpered when the larger man palmed his aching erection through the fabric, applying enough pressure to drive Cloud into another hot moan of need.

A soft knock came at his door.

“Z-Zack…?” The blonde attempted to pull away, looking to the door in alarm. “T-the door…”

But the alpha ignored him, and the door, sliding his warm hand down the waistband of Cloud’s suddenly too tight shorts.

The knock came again, this time louder.

Zack’s warm fingers curled around Cloud’s aching erection, causing the blonde to groan, and buck his hips into the touch.

“Cloud?” Zack’s voice called from behind the door, startling Cloud awake. The omega thrashed for a moment, forgetting where he was and rolled off the bed with a thunk.

The embarrassing evidence of his dream tenting his shorts.

Cloud looked down at himself. He was still a wolf. It really had just been a dream. A heavy sigh escaped him and his shoulders slumped forward. He ignored the knock when it came again, a voice of concern following. When he didn’t respond, the alpha finally entered the room. Zack looked confused as he peered over the bed to see Cloud sitting on the floor, tangled in his bedding.

“You alright?” Zack tilted his head, giving the impression of a puppy. An overly eager, large puppy.

“Y-yeah…” Cloud looked away, forgetting his flush was hidden under the soft fur on his face. “Just a weird dream…”

“A nightmare?”

“N-no. Just… Weird.” Cloud pulled himself up, and ignored Zack, aiming for the bathroom. He wanted to wash his face and try to collect his frazzled nerves. Thankfully his arousal had faded relatively quickly, but it was replaced with an aching anxiety, deep in his gut.

Zack didn’t follow him into the bathroom, but he still tried to hold a conversation through the closed door. Cloud was glad he was able to at least hide his annoyance while he took care of his morning needs. Why the alpha felt the need to come wake him so early in the morning, and then insist on trying to get Cloud to talk, was beyond him. 

Guy must really be lonely, Cloud mused. To be so desperate to want me to be his friend.

Cloud made a show of flushing the toilet and swinging the bathroom door open with a disgruntled look, but Zack barely took notice. He hadn’t stopped talking the entire time Cloud had been in there.

“You ready for breakfast?” Zack grinned at him, either not noticing the blonde’s annoyed look or choosing to ignore it. “Angeal’s waiting. He wants to talk to you.”

That took Cloud by surprise. “He wants to talk to me? Why?”

Zack shrugged. “He didn’t tell me, but you are a new wolf, and he probably just wants to tell you some stuff you need to know. And I know I’m looking forward to getting to know you.”

The blonde wolf crossed his arms, inspecting Zack. He was smiling at him, but it seemed softer somehow, more encouraging. What did this alpha want from him? He said that it’s Angeal’s job to make sure that Cloud stayed safe while he got used to being… This. So what was Zack looking for through all of this? There’s no way he was interested in him as a friend. Zack was an alpha, his main instinct was to find a mate, and procreate. Cloud may have been an omega, but he lacked the proper equipment to give this alpha wolf the pups he wanted.

But maybe he wasn’t looking for anything more. Maybe he just genuinely wanted to be Cloud’s friend. That thought almost made him more anxious.

“C’mon!”

Zack shook Cloud out of his thoughts by taking his wrist and giving him a little tug, leading him from the room. Cloud’s heart started to pound at the contact, as small as it was. He really needed his body to quit reacting like that around this man. He hadn’t even officially known Zack for more than 24 hours, and his whole body just wanted to betray him and broadcast how attracted he was to the alpha. 

If Zack noticed Cloud’s reluctance to be led away, he didn’t pay any attention to it. The taller man eagerly led the blonde back down the grand staircase, and down a hall underneath the balcony.

“It seems… Really empty in here,” Cloud commented as he was led through a dining room. Zack still hadn’t released his wrist, and Cloud was once again thankful that the fur of his new form hid his flushed face so well. He just hoped his scent hadn’t given him away…

“Empty?” Zack glanced back at him.

“Are you and Angeal the only ones who live here?” Cloud asked, not realizing Zack had stopped in the doorway of a large kitchen, and bumped into him. Zack held his wrist tightly as the blonde stumbled back, keeping them close. The electric blue eyes dilated as Cloud was pulled close, a shiver running down his body.

So much for keeping his scent from giving him away.

They both just stood there, eyes never breaking contact. Zack was sliding his hand across Cloud’s forearm, up along his bicep and resting on his shoulder. Cloud clenched his fists to keep from trembling and drew in a shaky breath. The intensity of the lust radiating off of Zack’s body too much for his newly heightened senses to handle. Cloud whimpered softly as the alpha’s fingers slid up his neck and rested where his neck and jaw met, sliding softly across the small gland radiating the omega’s sweet scent.

Cloud swallowed hard. His breath hitching each time he felt the pressure of Zack’s fingers exploring his body. Anxiety and arousal battled for dominance in his tense body. The stress of it all causing him to tremble under those roaming hands. P-please stop…!

“Zack.”

Both startled at the commanding tone in Angeal’s voice, neither realizing he had entered the room. They had been so caught up in each other, and all Zack had done was made eye contact and touched him gently… Cloud pried his eyes away, focusing on the floor. Refusing to meet the gaze of either alpha. Embarrassment and anxiety winning out over arousal.

Though now Angeal had entered the room, the fear in the pit of Cloud’s stomach had returned. This alpha was like nobody he had ever met. Even his dull human senses would have been able to tell just how powerful of an alpha wolf Angeal was.

“Hey, Angeal!” Zack had spun around to greet the older man with one of his trademark dazzling smiles, though Angeal’s eyes narrowed at him. Clearly not swayed by Zack’s overly cheerful demeanor.

“You know better than this,” he chided, his arms crossing over his chest. “The poor boy has only just turned, and you’re all over him. What did I tell you about keeping your paws to yourself?”

To Cloud’s surprise, the younger alpha actually flushed and looked away. “S-sorry…”

“You know I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, now come.” Angeal turned and led them into the kitchen, clearly wanting to move on to other matters.

Zack was careful to keep his gaze averted from Cloud as they seated themselves at a narrow table in the center of the kitchen. Cloud’s own anxiety at the situation eased slightly when Zack and Angeal both made a point to sit across the table from him, but not entirely. He still had to deal with the piercing gaze of both alpha wolves before him.

Angeal was a large man, Cloud could only imagine how large he was as a wolf, and while he gave off an aura that demanded respect, he also radiated a fondness for the overzealous younger alpha. It was clear he cared for Zack a great deal. Cloud still felt the fear in the pit of his stomach, and the anxiety made every muscle in his body tense, but something about Angeal’s presence insisted he was safe here. Even if he didn’t want to believe it himself.

Zack might be a bit more touchy than Cloud cared for, but he wouldn’t take advantage of him, right? Angeal seemed to be determined to keep anything from happening to him, which still confused Cloud a great deal. This man had never met him, so why did he feel obligated to help Cloud? He was a nobody, a 21 year old cafe barista. Sure he’d been through his fair share of trauma, but Angeal and Zack had no idea what had happened to him. There was a good chance they wouldn’t even care. So was it just because he was now a wolf? What did they want from him?

“Cloud, you like syrup?”

“H-huh?” Cloud hadn’t noticed Zack piling the blueberry pancakes onto his plate, brandishing the syrup bottle before him.

The whole scene was so… Domestic. Angeal quietly eats his own helping, just watching the two younger men before him. Zack forces more pancakes onto Cloud’s already heaping plate, while neglecting his own. The blonde attempting to protest, but falling on deaf ears while Zack rambles on about how Angeal makes the best pancakes, and how fresh the blueberries are, and that the maple syrup they use is imported, so it’s all natural and a million times better than the sugary garbage you get from the grocery store, and--

“Puppy, that’s enough. Let the boy eat what he has before you decide to hand feed him yourself.”

Zack flushed again, and sat back in his seat to poke at his own food. He offers a sheepish apology to Cloud, who just gives him a shy smile back. His anxiety was through the roof, but somehow the men before him had begun to set him slightly more at ease. Slightly.

“I’m glad to see that you’re moving about, even with Zack behaving like the excited puppy he is.” Cloud couldn’t help but smile when Zack grumbled at Angeal, but the older man ignored him to continue. “For a while we were concerned you would have trouble finishing the change, given how your body responded to the venom initially. Now a turned wolf has some limitations, which I’m sure you are aware of the first. Transforming back is not something that comes naturally. Your initial transformation sends your new body into shock, which is why you are caught in a half form. I’ve been sheltering turned wolves for many years, and not all have been able to successfully accept their inner wolf. Those that don’t lose themselves permanently.”

Cloud put down his fork, his appetite was immediately gone. Angeal was watching his response with a firm gaze, neither commanding, nor offering any pity. Simply stating facts. Zack was uncharacteristically silent.

“Now you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. You’ll be safe from any wayward alphas who are too interested in your status as an omega.” A tired glance towards Zack. “Considering you are only in the preheat stage, you will attract attention from more than just a curious alpha wolf as things progress.”

Cloud looked up sharply. “Preheat?”

Angeal eyed him and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was clearly not the first time he has had this conversation. “As a human your heat never would advance past the preheat stage. Arousal and the scent that attracts alphas. Now your body has biologically changed into that of a shifter, it means your heat will be more… intense.”

The smaller wolf grumbled to himself. It figures. Going into heat was one of the worst things Cloud has ever experienced, and it’s going to be worse? But how much worse could it even get?

With a start, Cloud realized that Angeal had continued the conversation, busying himself with the food before him.

“Now staying until you have learned how to shift back would be your best option. More and more turned wolves have been going feral lately, and while you don’t seem to show any of the normal signs of a wolf at risk of going feral, Hunters won’t know that. Being able to regain your human shape will allow you to return to your, relatively, normal human life.”

“Hunters? You mean like in those dumb werewolf and vampire movies?” Cloud almost laughed, but the alphas both wore a very serious look on their faces.

“Worse.” The look Zack gave Cloud was hardened from experience. “They don’t care if the kill is clean, or not. I’ve had to go in and… Clean a lot of the messes.”

The fear that had slowly been easing away knotted back in Cloud’s stomach again. “They… Go after turned wolves?”

“They’re called Turks. Realistically, their jobs are to put down shifters that go feral. They’ve been focusing on werewolves for some reason,” Zack told him bitterly. “Pack members have been going missing a lot more lately, and--”

“Zackary.”

Zack winced at the tone in Angeal’s voice, and Cloud swallowed hard, his appetite completely gone. Hunters going after werewolves. Did that mean that he was in more danger than he thought? All of this new information was making his head spin, and his stomach turn. The pounding in his skull from the night before began to return.

Cloud swallowed hard, and pushed himself away from the table.

“I’m.. Uhm, gonna shower,” he told them quickly, making sure not to make eye contact as he hurried from the room. When he tripped over his own paws, he was just thankful that neither commented, and he hurried out of the kitchen and back to his room.

\---

Zack watched Cloud leave, his chest tight. He hadn’t wanted to scare the little omega, but he didn’t want him to go out into the world without knowing the danger either. He attempted to follow the blonde, but his arm was caught in Angeal’s strong grip.

“I understand what you’re thinking, but you need to learn patience. He’s still coming to terms with the fact that he is now a werewolf. Making him fear for his life is too much, Zack.”

The younger man just sighed, unsure how to respond. Angeal had released him, but he stood mulling over his options. What he really wanted was to apologize to Cloud, make him feel safe and secure. To promise him nothing would hurt him. Angeal was right though, Cloud had gone through a lot in the last few days, and Zack crowding him was just too much. He could smell the overwhelming anxiety and fear wafting off the omega. It didn’t help that the sweet scent of Cloud going into heat kept his brain addled, and all he could think of was pressing himself against the blonde, sliding his hands--

Zack Fair, get yourself under control! He ruffled his hair and sighed, sitting back down to finish what food Cloud hadn’t eaten.

“Lost in your thoughts, Pup?”

Zack glanced back up at Angeal, his eyes distant. “Just wish I could do something more.”

Angeal sighed, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. “Zack, the most you can do for Cloud right now, is to just give him space, and time to adjust. This change is the reason why so many turned wolves go feral. They can’t accept what happened to them, so they let their instincts take over. And we both know what happens then.”

The younger alpha clenched his fists on the table, leaning into his elbows. He purposely kept his eyes averted from Angeal’s. He knew what happened, of course he knew! The countless times he’d been called out on a job to handle a feral wolf made him well aware of what happened.

It didn’t make things easier. The woman he loved with all his heart had been turned. It had been horrific, and he blamed himself for everything. If he had just been more careful, more conscious of what was happening… He had sat with her until the process had ended, praying to all the gods that she wouldn’t go feral, that he wouldn’t have to end her life. 

And whether it was the gods that heard him, or her own stubborn tenacity, she had transitioned into a wolf that retained all the love and kindness she had in her human life.

Their relationship had never been the same after, but at least she was still part of his pack, and his life.

Zack hadn’t known Cloud for more than a few moments, the time it took to fluster him at the cafe and be distracted enough himself that he, himself, forgot to pay. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about that little omega had caught his interest. Cloud was beautiful, and there was more going on behind those sky blue eyes than he wanted the world to see.

Zack wanted more than anything for Cloud to open up to him, to share whatever burden he felt he needed to bear on his own. To keep him safe at all costs.

Where did that come from? Zack shook his head, and was startled at the low growl coming from Angeal. “Sorry, what?”

“Zack! This is important!” The older man chided again. Zack had been reprimanded quite a few times in the last twenty four hours. It had to be a new record.

“Sorry Ange…”

Angeal sighed heavily. “Zack, I understand your interest in Cloud, but you need to think about your role as a First Alpha. There are so few of us left, that choosing a mate is important to keep our bloodline from ending with us. Given that midsummer is coming, and you’ll be expected to choose a mate at the next--”

“Gods dammit, Angeal! You’re starting to sound like Sephiroth!” Zack slammed his fists, standing up and kicking the chair out from under him in his frustration. “My choice of mate, should be my choice, and I’m not even ready to do that! So you and Seph can take that ‘tradition’ and go shove it!”

Without waiting for Angeal to respond, Zack whirled around and stormed from the room.

It felt like daily that Angeal was getting on him for his role as a First. It didn’t matter if he was one of the descendants of a rare breed of elite werewolves. None of the other Firsts had mates, what made it so important that, out of all of them, he was the one who needed to pick a mate? Maybe one day he would like pups, but right now? He just wanted to get a chance to live his life for himself for a little while, not for everyone else like it always had been. Nonstop training since he was in his early teens, he was sick of it.

Without realizing it, Zack found himself outside and across the grounds, surrounded by the beautiful gardens that were in full bloom at this time of year. Inhaling deeply, the scent of the flowers tickled his nostrils, and the fresh air soothed his lungs. He hadn’t realized how tense his body had gotten with Angeal. He’s glad he hadn’t wolfed out, because a fight with Angeal would be the worst thing that could have happened to this already frustrating day.

“Good morning!”

Zack turned sharply, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Aerith!” he cried, sweeping up the smaller woman into his arms, and spun her until she giggled.

“Hey, Zack!” she continued to giggle, planting a quick kiss to his cheek as he set her down. “You alright? You seem really tense.”

Zack’s brow furrowed, but he tried to smile anyway, running his fingers through his hair. It was his most obvious nervous gesture, though Aerith didn’t need to see the habit to ever know what he was feeling. “Just a rough talk with Angeal.”

“Well, come help me, and we can talk about it,” she told him firmly, and settled on her knees in the flower bed, carefully pulling the weeds from between the colorful plants. Zack followed suit, but ended up sitting back on his heels, losing himself in thought for a moment.

“He’s just so focused on me finding a mate at the midsummer meeting. I’m not doing it. I’ve already told them I don’t want a family right now. And I mean, I know it’s not Angeal, that it’s Sephiroth pushing it, but that doesn’t mean I’ll just roll over and do it!” Zack growled low in his throat.

Aerith was silent during his rant, just listening intently. “Does this have anything to do with the new omega?”

Zack sputtered, struggling to come up with a response. He flushed and looked away. “C-Cloud? N-no? I mean… I don’t know. He’s… He’s great, he’s just scared every time I’m near him. I’d like to be his friend, if anything.”

When Aerith met his eyes, she was surprised by the sadness in them. “Zack?”

“He was attacked by that feral I was sent to track. I thought we got there too late, but he ended up making it, thankfully. It just…” his voice trailed off, gazing into the flowers without really seeing them.

Aerith knew what he was thinking. Wiping her hands on her skirt, she reached over and slid her arm through Zack’s, leaning into him gently. When she spoke it was softly, with a gentle reassurance. “I don’t blame you for what happened to me. I’m just glad we’re still friends after all of this.” She smiled up with him, emerald eyes glittering in the sunlight. “And I don’t think Cloud will blame you either.”

“You always seem to know what to say,” he laughed weakly, leaning into his friend.

\---

Cloud didn’t end up showering. He had fully intended to, but the logistics of dealing with wet fur in the shower grew more and more unappealing as he laid across the bed, lost in thought. He could wander the villa, if he really wanted. Zack had never told him how many others lived with them. Cloud could tell that it was more than the three of them. There were multiple distinct scents all over the common places in the building he had already been, though he wasn’t able to distinguish them individually yet.

What he could tell was there were only two alphas. Angeal seemed pretty… Okay. He treated Cloud with respect, and wasn’t a handsy, drooling mess. Zack was nice enough, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t drawn to the cheerful alpha. He was so unlike any alpha Cloud had ever met, and while he wanted more than anything to be able to let his guard down, he was terrified.

Sighing softly Cloud sat up, looking around his room again. It felt so impersonal with how little decor there was, but then, if there was more, he would have felt more like an intruder. He knew getting out of the room was what he needed, but where could he go? 

Cloud easily pulled himself up off the bed, surprised at how accustomed to his new body he was already growing. It was unnerving, if he was being completely honest. Stretching his arms and legs until they popped, Cloud let out a little huff. He decided if he wasn’t going to shower, he could at least clean up his room a bit, though with the bed remade and the few clothes Zack had given him folded and put away, the task was done too quickly.

Heaving out a heavy sigh he went to lean against the window, peering out over the grounds of the villa. Maybe he could go find Zack. Cloud was unsure what he would even do once he’d found him, but anything was better than being locked in this room alone.

Where did that come from? Normally all Cloud wanted was to be on his own. It gave him time to think, time to collect his own thoughts. It was easier not to be a disappointment if he kept to himself. Safer. And now he wanted to go seek out an alpha of all things? Maybe he really never learned from his mistakes.

It was just the heat talking. He knew it was coming, even after the attack he could still feel it. Made his body too hot, and it was uncomfortable with the fur. And Angeal had said things would feel more intense than he was used to. To be honest it was terrifying just how much his body was changing now, and the lack of control made his head spin and his stomach twist.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cloud pressed his forehead against the window. The glass cooled his feverish forehead, even through the thick fur. What should he even do? Staying here felt like the only option he had until he could take his human form again, but what if he was never able to transform back? And if he was never able to regain his human shape, nobody would know what happened to him.

Would he go feral like the wolf that had attacked him did?

All Cloud wanted was to call Tifa. She was his only friend in the city, his only support system. Sure they had the others that worked at the cafe with him, flirty Jessie, cheerful Wedge, confident Biggs. Even Barret , in spite of his rough appearance, was kind to Cloud when they all met up for movie nights at Tifa’s. They just didn’t understand the things he had gone through, with his mother’s death, and having to live in the shelter until he was seventeen. Tifa had been the one to help him find a job, his apartment. She was there to pick up the pieces of his broken, miserable life. He owed her a lot, and he was feeling cut off from her. He was unsure if it was intentional, but all his belongings he had on him during the attack were missing. He might need to find Angeal or Zack to get his phone back.

Laughter shook Cloud out of his wandering thoughts, and back to the present.

He peered out the window, across the colorful gardens and saw two figures speaking animatedly to one another. One was most definitely Zack, but the other was a smaller woman. Without a second thought, Cloud turned from the window and left the room.

Cloud quickly found himself outside, picking his way through the lush garden. Reds, pinks and yellows surrounded him. He wandered under a large trellis, five pointed, blue flowers hung above them, vines interwoven so thick they created a canopy. The wind gently rustled the flowers and caressed his fur, birdsong in all the small trees and shrubs that lined the walk ways. He couldn’t figure out why, but everything felt so serene out here.

It didn’t take Cloud long to find Zack and his friend, but he approached them with caution, unsure if he was welcome. The girl noticed him first.

“Cloud! I’m so happy to meet you!” Her voice was melodic and her green eyes glimmered with laughter. “I’m Aerith!”

“H-hey.” Cloud shifted awkwardly on his paws. Gods, was he bad at meeting new people.

Zack left his place by Aerith’s side, placing an arm around Cloud and steered him to where they had been sitting, pulling him down to sit between them. “No reason to be shy! Aerith is the sweetest girl you’ll ever meet.”

Cloud’s body jolted at the touch, and he knew he had flushed when the alpha had touched him, thankful, once again, for the fur covering his face. He peered over towards Aerith, and her smile was kind and reassuring. Something about her made him feel calm, or was it the sweet scent of the flowers? The conversation started awkward, but gradually left Cloud feeling more relaxed as they all enjoyed the fresh air and sunny day. Aerith was asking mundane questions, about his job, his hobbies (coffee slinger and motorcycle crasher, respectively). They all had a good laugh at his expense over his last mishap, which was trying to avoid running over a daredevil squirrel who decided to try to play chicken with a machine speeding 85 mph down the road. He got a few scrapes, some bruises and a dislocated shoulder, but his bike had gotten the brunt of it.

“Y’know…” Zack mused, catching Aerith and Cloud’s attention by dramatically stroking his chin in thought. “My day job gives me some experience in fixing wayward motorcycles. I could come take a look at it sometime, if you’d like.”

“You’d really do that?” Cloud felt his heart stutter at the thought of Zack coming to his apartment. He honestly couldn’t tell if it was in fear or excitement.

“Of course! When you’re settled back in, and I’ve got some time, I’ll come take a look. See if I can save her for you,” Zack chuckled, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him.

Cloud could appreciate just how good he looked in the sunlight with his naturally tanned skin and the breeze shifting his already wild mane of spiked black hair. His carefree smile and joyful laughter as he and Aerith continued their own conversation left Cloud feeling unsure. This man was so unlike the idea of what an alpha should be to Cloud. Sure he had that scent that drove him crazy right now, and all he wanted to do was press his body against him, and kiss along his neck-- Stop it, Cloud! He reminded himself, shaking his head. He was starting to feel comfortable enough to consider a friendship with this alpha, but he needed to be careful. Zack may be friendly because Aerith is here, but the look of lust that had burned in his eyes when he looked at Cloud outside the kitchen… It made his body tremble with both fear, and excitement.

He needed to be careful. He wouldn’t let another alpha take advantage again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am SUPER sorry this chapter is so late (and a bit shorter), but me and my kiddo ended up sick last week, so editing was the last thing I felt like doing when i finally had some free time. Thank you all for being so patient!

The trio spend the rest of the afternoon sharing stories in Aerith’s garden, only dispersing in the evening to have dinner. Cloud was introduced to the rest of the pack members that lived in the villa. All were betas, which reassured Cloud more than he was willing to admit. Two wolves in particular, Kunsel and Luxiere, seemed to be close with Zack, and joked with him across the dining table.

He learned that Kunsel was somewhat gifted at gathering information. Whether it was just info on jobs for Zack and Luxiere to perform, or it included pack gossip, Cloud was unsure. The auburn haired man just shrugged when he was asked more about what his role with the pack was, so Cloud didn’t push further. 

Luxiere worked in a similar fashion as Zack, tracking and putting down feral shifters and wolves. He explained to Cloud that he had built up quite the rapport with the local shifter community, which led them to trust Angeal’s segment of the pack to keep them safe from Hunters and ferals.

The rest of the wolves, while polite towards Cloud, weren’t entirely friendly. They seemed to be mostly caretakers for Angeal’s property, cooks and the like. Cloud decided he would keep up his own polite demeanor towards them, but if he could just avoid them, that would be even better. He didn’t need a maid to do his laundry, he was more than capable of caring for himself.

It was the same reason why, when Zack offered to escort him back to his room Cloud declined. He wasn’t a child, and they assured his safety, so there was really no logical reason for him to be led to his room.

Besides, he wasn’t feeling terribly well. Was overly hot, and just wanted to do something to cool down. Maybe he would have to figure out how showering as a wolf worked, because it felt like the only thing that would cool his now aching body. When he made it to his room, he leaned back against the door, his breathing picking up.

Why was it so godsdamn hot in here?

Anxiety began to pool in his stomach, along with another feeling… Man, he wished Zack had come back to his room with him.

Cloud swallowed hard, his throat feeling incredibly dry. Maybe he should just get some water. He inhaled slowly, fighting a bit of dizziness now, his stomach fluttering with butterflies. Probably dehydrated, that’s it. Deciding to go back downstairs, he quickly made for the door, and as he pulled it open he was surprised to find Zack about to knock.

“Zack?”

“Hey! Are.. You alright? You’re breathing really heavy,” Zack tilted his head in concern, and Cloud didn’t notice the alpha’s nostrils flaring and eyes dilating before him. He was too focused on watching his paws fumbling together.

“Not feeling well… Thought I would get some water.”

“Oh, sure. Here, I have a mini fridge in my room with bottles. I’ll get you some,” and the taller man turned on his heel, Cloud quickly following.

Zack’s room was… Well it was lived in. Cloud wouldn’t call it messy, but it was clear a single guy in his twenties lived here, whether he was a werewolf or not. Video games, big tv, stereo, some drink cans littered around. His clothes haphazardly tossed at the hamper, and clearly not entirely making it in. It was definitely larger, and more homey, than Cloud’s obvious guest bedroom was.

Cloud stepped into the room, startling slightly when Zack clicked the door shut behind him. His pulse increased, and if he was still in his human form, he was sure he would be sweating by now.

“Go ahead and have a seat, we can play a game or something,” Zack nodded to the couch facing the tv, while he tossed his blankets back onto the oversized bed in the corner of the room.

Why does he need a bed so large? Cloud mused to himself, taking a seat.

Zack was back quickly, tossing Cloud a water bottle and turning the tv and game system on.

“Any games you like to play?” Zack turned with a stack of games in his hands, plopping down onto the couch next to Cloud, whose entire body immediately grew intensely hot. “Hmm, some of these are only single player, but I’m sure I’ve got something we can both play…”

A case with chocobos on the cover catches Cloud’s eye. “You have Chocobo Racer? I used to play that all the time as a kid.”

“I did too! This is the remastered version, want to play?” Zack stole another glance at Cloud, who nodded, making a point to chug some of his water.

When Zack settled back with the controllers for them, he shuffled slightly closer to Cloud, their thighs touching now. He thought he felt sparks flying from the contact, but reminded himself it was just his imagination. As Zack started up the game, Cloud unconsciously leaned into him, his pulse increasing. Gods, he knew Zack would be able to hear it, but he hoped he wouldn’t say anything. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening, but all he knew was he wanted to be closer to Zack. The alpha made him feel warm, and safe.

They lost track of how long they played, but something about Zack’s playful banter made Cloud feel so at ease, he had no problem coming out of his shell for the older man. He wanted to be surprised by it all, but he was glad to have met someone he could just laugh with.

Though the longer they sat together, the more enraptured with the alpha Cloud became. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but they had become entangled with one another, the game forgotten. Cloud wasn’t even sure what they were talking about anymore, just that Zack’s smile was blinding and his laughter infectious. All he could focus on was just how damn hot his body was growing and how amazing Zack smelled.

Cloud couldn’t help himself. As Zack talked he leaned in further, pressing his face against Zack’s shoulder and sliding up to the bend of his neck. He inhaled deeply, and the fire in his body raged further, his breath hitching into a pant.

Zack grew still, and Cloud could feel his hands slide up along his arms, and he trembled under the alpha’s strong, yet gentle touch. When Zack pressed his body against him, Cloud couldn’t help but whimper. Strong hands drifted up to Cloud’s shoulders, holding him in place, as Zack nuzzled against Cloud’s neck, into his scent. The alpha shuddered against him, a soft growl in the back of his throat, hands finally exploring Cloud’s body. They slid down his torso, gripping his hips as he pressed the omega back into the cushions of the couch.

Something primal stirred in Cloud then. All he wanted was to feel Zack’s toned body against his, pressing him into the couch. There was suddenly too much fabric between their bodies, and his clothing felt coarse and rough against his flesh. The pure alpha scent filled his mind, the only thing he could focus on was scenting this alpha on top of him, clinging, pulling him closer.

Hyper aware of Zack’s face pressing into his neck Cloud let out a low moan, bucking his hips up, grinding his arousal against Zack’s thigh. The alpha’s breath hitched, and pressed himself closer, hands reaching to grip Cloud’s wrists.

The omega’s mind fluttered then, a whimper escaping his throat, uneasiness beginning to pool in his gut. Wait, stop… Zack’s tongue swiped across the sweet smelling gland at Cloud’s neck, groaning against him, his own hips grinding into the smaller omega.

Pain flashed into Cloud’s mind. He was pinned into the pavement, face scraping against the ground. Please stop! His panting shifted from aroused need to panic. Please…

“You smell so good…” Zack murmured into Cloud’s throat, thumbs caressing Cloud’s palms, pinning them into the cushions up above his head. He kissed up and down the omega’s neck once more.

Suddenly Cloud felt teeth pressing against his flesh. His body suddenly going cold, he thrashed under the alpha. “Stop! Please stop!” Catching Zack off guard, Cloud threw him from the couch and across the room with a crash.

Cloud’s mind blacked out, and all he knew to do was run. Bursting from Zack’s room, he was unsure where he was fleeing to. The layout of the villa became a maze, and the unfamiliar scents drove him further into panic. Away, he just needed to be away. He couldn’t let that alpha hurt him again! Please not again!

The trembling omega found himself outside of an unfamiliar doorway, but the scent inside… It was so calming, like the flowers in the gardens. He knew this scent. Wrapping his shaking arms against himself, he slumped against the door with a whimper.

\---

Aerith was settling in for the evening, slipping into a light nightgown. As she brushed out her hair to rebraid it, her mind wandered to her afternoon with Zack and Cloud. The new omega was sweet, though she could tell he tried to hide that with sarcasm and eye rolling. Though that was better than what she expected, which was absolute terror and silence. When she had turned… It was hard to fall back into herself. She spent a lot of time terrified, and angry, and absolutely heartbroken. 

Her relationship with Zack had ended after that, but she was grateful they were able to stay close friends. If she hadn’t had his support through all this, she probably would never have been able to make it through. She hoped that Cloud would feel comfortable enough with them to accept their support.

The reek of fear in the hallway drew her attention immediately, and was at the door when she heard a small whimper and a body falling against it. The woman gently eased the door open, stifling a gasp at the state Cloud was in. His eyes were wild with fear, clothes disheveled, and his breaths coming in gasping pants.

Aerith sunk to her knees and pulled him close, stroking his fur gently. “It’s ok Cloud. You’re safe.”

“I-I don’t know what happened! I-I was with Zack. B-but he- I-I…” The blonde omega gave another shudder, wrapping his arms around himself. “I-I didn’t know where to go. Your scent… It felt safe. I d-didn’t want to be alone...”

Aerith could smell it now. Zack’s scent was all over him. And Cloud was in heat. Zack didn’t make a move on him, did he? He knows better! She let out a sigh, knowing she would need to get to the bottom of this, but right now Cloud was panicking, and she needed to take care of him.

Taking gentle hold of Cloud’s hands, Aerith pulled him up. Wrapping an arm around him she steered him into the room, nudging the door shut with her hip. He stammered out a few more incoherent words while she led him over to sit on her bed.

“Cloud, just try to take a deep breath, okay? You’re safe here,” she reassured him, her voice soft and gentle.

Aerith matched his ragged breath and held it with him, exhaling when he did. His hands still trembled in hers, but he was trying hard to slow his breathing.

“You’re doing a fantastic job,” she reassured, giving his hands a squeeze. “Now, what happened?”

Cloud let out another soft whimper, gripping Aerith’s hands tighter in his. “S-something is wrong with me. I’m s-so hot, and everything hurts.” As if to accentuate his predicament his whole body let out a heavy shudder.

Does he not know? Aerith’s brow furrowed at the thought, but that was the only explanation. “Cloud… You’re in heat. You know that right?”

Cloud looked up, horrified. “B-but, it’s never been like this before! I-I can’t be, this can’t be right! I d-don’t want to l-lose control!” The blonde curled in on himself, his entire body shaking.

The fear emanating from the blonde wolf seemed to intensify, in turn triggering Aerith’s own anxiety and desire to comfort him. His entire body radiated heat, and she knew herself just how uncomfortable he must be. Every time she placed a soft touch of comfort he would shudder, as if in pain. Aerith knew it was fear. So she made up her mind, sliding off the bed, and kneeled in front of Cloud to catch his eyes, hands gently resting on his knees.

“Cloud, I know you’re scared, but you have to try to calm down, okay? I’m going to change, it will make the omega scent stronger, and hopefully will help you feel safer. Is that okay?” She tilted her head questioningly.

When Cloud gave her a small nod, she stepped back. She was thankful that she decided on the loose nightgown tonight. While Zack had no problems being naked in his half wolf form, she was like Cloud. Wanted to keep some modesty. Shifting used to be more difficult, but now it was as easy as breathing. She knew Cloud had watched the entire process because his eyes widened at the sight of her new form. Chestnut fur matching her previous braid covered her body, lightening at her limbs and face. Emerald eyes still glittering with kindness.

Her shift completed, Aerith smoothed the gown down over her legs and climbed back up into the bed, beckoning Cloud towards the pillows. He moved slowly, as if his joints were aching, which they probably were at this point. His eyes were still hazy with fever, and when he slumped into her arms, his head resting against her chest, he shivered. 

They easily curled around each other, nestled into the many pillows that filled a large portion of Aerith’s bed, Cloud finally seemed to calm a bit. His breathing was still heavy, but the trembling had started to subside. Remembering back when she had first shifted, Angeal had invited another female omega to help her through her first heat. Aerith hadn’t realized how intense it would be when she refused the suppressants, but the other omega had helped her feel safe and calm. She only hoped it would work for Cloud.

Not realizing she had been lost in thought, Aerith hadn’t noticed when Cloud had started talking again. His weak voice sounded disjointed, which was probably the fever making him delirious. Gently stroking the fur around his shoulders and neck, she just listened to Cloud’s trembling voice. Most was incoherent, but he let out a massive shudder, and a moan that sounded like a wounded animal.

“I-I don’t want it to happen again…” He whimpered into her chest, hiding his face with her fur.

“What don’t you want to happen again?” Aerith took extreme care to keep her voice low, and calm, hoping to pass that into her own scent. Hopefully it would continue to calm the distressed omega in her arms.

“H-he caught me- F-forced me.” 

“Zack?” Aerith clenched her jaw, and wanted to growl at herself for the thought. Zack would never force someone…

“N-no… A different alpha. W-when my f-first heat-” Cloud choked out a shuddering sob. His whole body shivered and he curled in closer.

Aerith didn’t need to be told what happened next. An alpha had caught him during his first heat… And forced himself on Cloud. With his earlier worry about losing control, she could only imagine that his body had betrayed him, and been aroused as well. Poor Cloud had been through hell and back, and if this happened during his first heat? He must have still been a teenager.

All Aerith could do was pull him closer, focus on helping him feel calm and safe. He was safe here, not just in her room, but with every pack member. Though she knew the fear would never go away just because he was told he would be safe. He needed to experience it.

So that’s what she did. Curling around Cloud, she stroked his fur while murmuring soft reassurances until he finally drifted out of consciousness. His exhaustion catching up with him after what felt like hours of him softly weeping and shuddering.

Aerith really didn’t want to leave him, but she needed to go have a little chat with the alpha whose scent was saturated into Cloud’s fur.

Gently tucking more pillows and blankets around him into a makeshift nest, Aerith was satisfied he would be fine for a little bit without her. But she would still hurry back, just in case he woke up from a nightmare brought on from his panic attack.

Swiftly, and silently, the small omega flitted from her room. The lingering stench of Cloud’s fear led a trail through the hallways, and up the stairs. She shook her head a moment when it led her to Zack’s room. Aerith heaved a sigh, and banged on the door.

“Zackary Fair, you have some explaining to do!”

Aerith had fully intended to tear Zack a new asshole, literally if it came down to it, but the uneasy look on the alpha’s face when he silently allowed her entry caught her words in her throat. The tangy scent of anxiety permeated every inch of Zack’s living space. At first she thought Cloud’s scent had lingered, but the more she looked around the wreckage of Zack’s bedroom, she realized it was the alpha’s scent.

She turned back to Zack, and her face softened when she saw how distressed he truly was.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s really shaken. I guess he didn’t realize how intense going into heat would be for him,” Aerith paused for a moment, mulling over just how much to tell him. “Zack… He was attacked by an alpha during his first heat.”

The color drained from Zack’s face, and he sank down onto the edge of his bed. When he dropped his face into his hands, Aerith sat down next to him, placing her hand gently on his arm. She already knew he was beating himself up over what happened, and something had definitely happened, given the state of his brand new tv that lay in pieces on the floor.

“I- I had no idea,” he murmured, and if her hearing hadn’t been naturally enhanced, she would never have heard him. “I knew he was in heat, which is why I tried to go slowly, but… He pressed himself on top of me, and once I caught his scent… Gods, I am so fucking stupid.”

“You’re not Zack, we had no way to know what happened to him before you rescued him. The only reason he said anything to me was because he has a fever and is delirious.” She rubbed Zack’s arm gently and leaned against him. “There’s a good chance he won’t remember telling me in the morning.”

“I really like him, Aerith. Like, a lot. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him!” The alpha roughly ran his hands through his midnight spikes, gripping fistfuls at the back of his neck. “I fucked up.”

Aerith sat back a moment, thinking of the best way to explain. “You did fuck up, but that doesn’t mean this can’t be fixed. Maybe just give him some distance until his heat is over, and apologize.”

Zack let out a humorless laugh. “You make it sound so easy…”

“Well, it won’t be easy, but Cloud seems to like you. I don’t think he’s afraid of you, I think he’s more afraid of losing himself.” Aerith leaned back on her hands and glanced at Zack, who was watching intently. “You’ll never have to experience what it’s like.”

Aerith knew she didn’t have to explain further. Zack may be an overexcited puppy, but he wasn’t stupid.

“Maybe I’ll call up Cid and go stay with him and Vince for a bit. Get some work done,” Zack sighs heavily. “Thanks, Aerith. For taking care of him, and coming up here.”

“Of course.” Aerith got to her feet and smoothed the back of her nightgown. Her tail always got ruffled when she sat on it. “I’m gonna head back in case he wakes up. Goodnight, Zack. Don’t let this get to you, too much. I think he’s much more resilient than either of us realize.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he grinned. “Sleep well.”

Aerith glided from the room, the door softly clicking closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> This will be my second written fic, but first time writing a long running story. I don't currently have a post schedule figured out, but I'll try to post about every 2 weeks. I hope to see you all at the next chapter!


End file.
